Un Viejo EnemigoMejorado
by PANNY-DBZ
Summary: tres años despues de dragon ball gt un viejo enemigo vuelve por venganza, ¿quien salvara al mundo?, accion, aventura y un poco de romance T/P, G/B y M/O reescrito,lean esta mejor q antes mas largo y con mas accion
1. PRÓLOGO

hola a todos, aquí estoy con una nueva historia, espero que les guste, la inventécon una amiga un día después de la escuela

disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de dragon ball, z, gt y tampoco lo soy de parte de la trama, es tambien de mi amiga asi que disfruten XD

PRÓLOGO 

Era un día tranquilo en Cápsule Corp., como era tradición, todos los años se reunían todos los guerreros z y demás conocidos; todos estaban allí: Yamcha y Puar, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, Yajirobe y el Maestro Karin, Dende y Mr. Popo, Krilin, Nº18 y Marron, Gohan, Videl y Pan, Mr. Satán, Goten y Chichi, Ox Satan, Mutenroshi, Oolong y la tortuga de mar ( no se su nombre), por supuesto Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks y Bra, y , finalmente, estaba Oob, antiguo alumno de Son Goku, el único miembro faltante de esta gran familia formada por el tiempo y las aventuras vividas. Se había ido 3 años atrás junto con Shenron para cuidar las esferas del dragón; y desde entonces no se supo nada de el, por suerte la tierra estuvo en paz durante tal tiempo y no se necesito la ayuda del héroe más fuerte del universo.

Aun así algunos de los guerreros, los más jóvenes del grupo siguieron entrenándose duramente con el propósito de vencer a cualquier amenaza probable, eran Trunks, Goten, Oob, Pan, y Bra y Marron, quienes, luego de la ultima batalla decidieron que querían aprender a defenderse y defender a los demás habitantes del universo como habían hecho sus padres en su tiempo; también Vegeta seguía entrenándose duro pero eso era de esperarse ya que lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Bulma, Krilin y Nº18 se dedicaron a sus familias y a intentar vivir una vida normal.

Yamcha y Puar, Ten Shin Han y Chaos, Yajirobe y el Maestro Karin, Oolong y la tortuga de mar siguieron sus vidas haciendo lo que hicieron siempre (no tengo ni idea de que hicieron siempre); Mutenroshi siguió leyendo sus revistas de hentai; Piccoro siguió entrenándose en el infierno; Mr. Satán siguió engañando a la gente con lo de ser el que derroto a todos los villanos que intentaron destruir a la tierra, y con los villanos que volvieron del infierno y los dragones malignos se gano más fama de la que ya tenia, obvio, nadie decía lo contrario pero en algún momento se tenia que descubrir la verdad ¿no? y Ox Satan estaba desaparecido una gran parte del tiempo.

En cuanto a los más jóvenes; Tunks seguía dirigiendo Capsule Corp.; Goten seguía de mujeriego, y se había conseguido un trabajo ya que Chichi lo había obligado; Oob iba a la escuela y vivía en la ciudad; Marron iba a la universidad y trabajaba; y Pan y Bra iban juntas al ultimo año de la secundaria; todos se reunían a entrenar en sus ratos libres, fines de semana, feriados o bien se escapaban un rato de donde estén para reunirse, ya que en los últimos 3 años todos se había hecho muy buenos amigos.

La reunión transcurría con tranquilidad, todos charlaban animadamente en grupos , excepto Vegeta que, como era de esperarse, estaba en un rincón solitario viendo a todos los 'insectos', como el les decía, charlar.

Kibitoshin y Ro Kaioshin habían llegado últimos y respecto a su vida había transcurrido normal y sin prejuicios.

bueno espero que les haya gustado, y el próximo capi lo subo la semana que viene y voy a seguir actualizando semanalmente, por favor reviews

BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER

Y GRACIAS A BONUS KUN, NATHITA, Y TORMENTA POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA


	2. 1ENTRENAMIENTO

BUENO HE ESTADO AUSENTE EN ESTE FIC POR UN TIEMPO, O IBA AA DEJAR ASI INCOMPLETO EN ESTA PAG PERO DECIDÍ SEGUIRLO, ELFIC ESTARÁ MAS COMPLETO Y ALGUNOS CAPIS CAMBIARAN, SERÁN MAS LARGOS Y MEJORES, VOY A ACTUALIZAR JUEVES/VIERNES, UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, NO VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR EL OTRO, VOY A SEGUIR CON LOS DOS Y VOY A SUBIR UN CAPI DE CADA UNO UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, ASI QUE AQUI ESTA EL FIC LEAN :

**Un Vejo Enemigo...**

**Cap 1:Entrenamiento**

La fiesta transcurría tranquilamente, los adultos hablaban de negocios, trabajos, vida familiar y cosas por el estilo; las mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando un banquete suficiente como para alimentar a una o dos ciudades enteras pero que solo alcanzaría para los seis saiyans y humanos, androides, deidades, y criaturas presentes ; Piccoro se encontraba meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol; el Maestro Roshi, Rô Kaiô Shin y Oolong se encontraban hablando de chicas y viendo alguna que otra revista sucia; Vegeta se hallaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la mansión con su típica pose se brazos cruzados y su cara de pocos amigos; los dioses hablaban de... cosas de dioses?; Bra y Marron hablaban de chicos, ropa, accesorios, maquillaje, música y esas cosas; y por último, Goten, Oob, Trunks y Pan conversaban sobre deportes (no m la veo a Pan hablando de cosas de chicas, lo único que se ganan con esas conversaciones son problemas).

-...y estábamos hablando así y de pronto se aparece el muy cretino...-decía Bra muy cabreada, aparentemente por un chico-...y me pidió que le dijera porque estaba enojada con él por que quería salir conmigo esa noche y todo el cuento ese, se cree que soy estúpida o qué? primero me rechaza y después quiere que estemos juntos? nononono, yo no soy así de fácil, soy una princesa saiyan no se puede creer superior por que no lo es-

-pero Bra...aunque sepa que eres una princesa no importará porque tu eres la princesa de los saiyans y él es un humano ¿entiendes?-explicaba Marron, la verdad que Bra era simpática, inteligente, buena amiga y todo, pero cuando se encaprichaba con algo no había quien la soporte, ni siquiera su padre, y que era Vegeta!-además, si empieza con eso de 'un día me gustas un día no' la verdad es un inmaduro, no sabe lo que siente por eso hace esas bobadas, mirá si te va a dar tantas vueltas no le prestes atención, no te merece, además tú misma lo dijiste, tú eres una princesa saiyan y el un humano, eres demasiado para él-

-tienes razón, gracias siempre dices lo correcto... por cierto... ¿hay alguien que te interese? ¿Que te parezca lindo? ¿Que te llame la atención?-preguntó la peliazul logrando que su amiga se sonrojara de un rojo muy intenso- si lo hay! Vamos cuenta, ¿quien es?, ¿como se llama?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿va a la escuela? vamos vamos, juro que nadie se enterará...-se quedó pensativa-... tal vez Pan si se entere pero vamos cuenta!-

-bueno... pero solo se lo puedes contar a Pan, si ella se lo cuenta a alguien tú también serás culpable-Bra hizo un gesto de 'lo prometo' poniendo la mano en su corazón-OK... es...-comenzó nerviosa-es... es Oob-dijo la rubia a la vez que tapaba la boca de la saiyan que ya abría la boca para gritar el nombre- pero no grites, nos pueden escuchar-

-lo siento pero... ¿Oob? ¿Oob? ¿Nuestro Oob?, ¿nuestro amigo Oob? ¿Ese Oob? no puede ser!- exclamo la peliazul muy sorprendida y en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que ningún otro saiyan la oyera-

-si ese mismo, ay! dijiste su nombre tantas veces que ya ni me suena-cambia a una mirada un poco más triste-lastima que no se fija ni se fijará nunca en mí-

-¿tú que sabes? tal vez solo lo esconda tan bien como tú por la misma razón por la que tú lo haces-animó la peliazul-¿por que no intentas seducirlo?-

-NO! ESTÁS LOCA? se reirá de mí si se entera, Trunks es muy observador, se enterará y se lo cuenta a Goten y...-

-y luego dices que yo soy la dramática ¬¬-la interrumpió Bra-además si no lo intentas nunca sabrás si le gustas, sabes muy bien que es tímido, nunca se atrevería a decirte que le gustas o algo así-

-OK, OK, lo intentare ¿ahora, porque no intentas tú lo mismo con Goten? ¿ no que estabas enamorada de el o algo así?-preguntó la rubia-creo que le gustas-

-QUE ESTÁS LOCA?,primero que nada, tiene novia y segundo soy como una hermana pequeña para él, la amiga de su sobrina, es imposible que le guste-

-te equivocas-

-¿en qué?, ¿en que tiene novio o que no le gusto?-

-en que tiene novia, es seguro que te equivocas y en que no le gustas, probablemente-

-¿no tiene novia? ¿y que sucedió con Pares la recuerdas?¿cabello marrón? ¿Ojos verdes?¿coeficiente intelectual inexistente?-

-terminó con ella la semana pasada, lo engañaba con un tal Nicolás-

-¿quien lo hubiera imaginado? ni siquiera sabe como comer un helado-

-nadie, hasta Goten estaba impresionado-

-por cierto, ¿como lo sabes?-

-lo contó el otro día, luego del entrenamiento-

-¿el jueves?-

-no, el miércoles-

-yo estaba ahí, es imposible que haya sido el miércoles-

-no, fue el miércoles, solo que estabas muy embobada viéndolo como tonta-con este comentario la peliazul se puso muy colorada-una pregunta...

-¿si?-

-¿por qué sales con todos esos chicos de la escuela cuando podrías intentar algo con Goten?-

-NUNCA! y para tu información salgo con otros chicos para olvidarlo porque aunque el me quiera como yo a él lo nuestro es imposible-

-si seguro... además que cuando rompen contigo tienes una excusa para pasar tiempo con el y que te consuele ¬¬...-

-ESO ES MENTIRA!-

-es verdad y tu lo sabes, además si lo tuyo con Goten es imposible ¿qué será lo tuyo con los chicos del colegio? sobrepasa los límites de lo imposible, digo no? además tu papá odia a los humanos y Goten es saiyan, creo que eso debería contar a tu favor-

-no lo creo-

-¿ah no? ¿y que tienen los chicos de la escuela que Goten no?

-la pregunta es qué no tienen: la sangre de 'kakarotto' como mi papá llama al señor Goku-

-buen punto-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -

-es Chichi, vamos a comer-dijo la rubia

-no tienes que decírmelo, me muero de hambre-

AL TERMINAR DE COMER...

-¿por qué no vamos a entrenar?-preguntó Pan con entusiasmo

-SI!-dijeron los tres chicos

-claro, pero antes déjenme cambiarme, este conjunto no ha sido diseñado para entrenar-dijo señalándose a si misma, llevaba puesta una remera roja sin mangas por encima del ombligo, unos jeans negros muy ajustados, sus clásicos guantes rojos(como los de GT) y tacones rojos

-yo también debo cambiarme-llevaba un Jean ajustado blanco, con un remera rosa y tacones rosa

cinco minutos después volvieron listas para entrenar, Bra llevaba un top deportivo(o como se diga) rojo, una pollera roja, zapatos rojos, sus guantes rojos y, para sostener el cabello su bincha roja, mientras que Marron llevaba un top blanco muy parecido al de Bra con una campera rosa de esas que son cortitas y una calza-pollera(esas que son una calsa y tienen una pollerita encima, no se como se llaman), los mismos zapatos que Bra pero rosas y sus colitas para sostener el cabello.

En cuanto a los demás, Goten llevaba su camiseta verde y amarilla con la inscripción Son Goten, sus pantalones de jogging azules y zapatillas deportivas, Oob su ropa habitual, Pan una camiseta algo ajustada naranja por encima del ombligo con pantalones de jogging negros , zapatos como los de Bra y Marron pero naranjas, sus guantes negros sin dedos y su clásico pañuelo naranja, y, finalmente Trunks llevaba una camiseta negra, unos pantalones negros con unas botas y su pañuelo azul en el cuello(es igual al de Mirai pero sin la campera y con el pañuelo que usa en GT, no se me ocurría nada y no lo iba a vestir de explorador como en GT)

-oye Bra, llevas un short debajo de la falda no?-preguntó Pan muy curiosa

-claro, si no se me vería la ropa interior-este comentario hizo desear a Goten que la chica no llevara ese short

-bueno, entonces vamos-dijeron las chicas mientras aumentaban su velocidad para alejarse de los chicos y poder hablar tranquilas

-oye Pan ¿sabes que a Marron le gusta alguien?

-en serio? Quien es Marron?-

-Oob-respondió la rubia muy sonrojada

La morocha abrió muy grandes los ojos e inconscientemente se volteó a verlo, pero rápidamente volvió la vista a su amiga tras el -¡NO LO MIRES!-de Bra-

-¿Oob? wuaw no lo habría imaginado nunca-

-¿a ti te gusta alguien?-

-¿QUE? NO!-dijo la morocha muy sonrojada

-siiiiii te gusta alguien ¿quien es? ¿Quien es? vamos dinos-preguntó la rubia

-no lo diré-

-si lo harás-

-no quiero!-

-¿su cabello es castaño? ¿Rubio? ¿Colorado? ¿Tiene ojos negros? ¿Marrones? ¿Azules? ¿Verdes? ¿Grises?-

-no, no, no, no, no, si, no, y no-

-¿que color de cabello...?-

-¡YA SE!-

-¿que cosa sabes?- preguntó la morocha

-que tiene cabellos lilas, ojos azules y es mi hermano!-

-siiiii es Trunks mira como te sonrojaste!-

-siiiii pero no grites no quiero que se entere!-

-que coincidencia-dijo pensativa Bra

-¿que cosa?-preguntaron sus amigas a la vez

-pues que a cada una de nosotras nos gusta uno de nuestros amigos-digo Bra con cara de genio

-tienes razón... a mi me gusta tu hermano, a ti mi tío Goten y a Marron Oob-

-¿no seria gracioso que a ellos tres les gustáramos? podríamos salir todos juntos-

-yo diría más bien imposible-

-Marron tiene razón, somos sus amigas, ni nada más ni nada menos...-

-MIRA LLEGAMOS!- se escuchó el grito de Goten al fondo

-bien, entonces que tal si dos-señala a Bra y a Marron-entrenan juntas, Goten tú entrenarás con Pan y yo con Oob-dijo Trunks una vez que aterrizaron en un gran campo en medio de la nada

-OK-dijeron los demás a la vez que se ponían en sus posiciones de batalla

Pan corrió a toda velocidad hacia su tío dándole un fuerte y doloroso golpe en la mandíbula que lo despistó lo suficiente para que la joven pudiera darle un golpe en su estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo por unos segundos para luego golpear a su sobrina en el estómago y comenzar una brutal y pareja batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de la que minutos después Goten fue despedido en dirección al sitio donde se hallaba la batalla entre Trunks y Oob, estos peleaban intensamente poniendo todo su esfuerzo y energía en cada golpe, luego de unos minutos de pelea, Trunks, quien tenía una ventaja bastante grande golpeó a Oob, quien salió disparado al sitio de batalla don de Bra y Marron ponían toda su fuerza y energía en una batalla muy pareja en la que, claramente Bra tenía la ventaja .

Luego de alrededor de dos horas de incesante combate los guerreros estaban exhaustos, bueno, excepto Oob y Goten quienes habían quedado inconscientes durante la batalla.

-hay que despertarlos para poder volver, está obscureciendo-decía Trunks a las chicas

-si, hay que hacerlo-

-ya se como- dijo Pan desapareciendo y apareciendo dos minutos después con dos baldes de agua, le dio uno a Trunks y se los lanzaron a los desmayados

-¿QUÉ, QUIÉN, CÓMO, CUÁNDO, DÓNDE?-gritó exaltado Goten al ser despertado de una manera tan... mojada

-te mojé, yo, con agua, recién y aquí-respondió Pan a todas las preguntas de su tío

que mala eres... quiero dormir-dijo el muchacho bostezando e intentando volver a dormirse

-no, está obscureciendo, hay que volver-dijo el pelilila señalando l cielo que se veía de un azul obscuro

Y así emprendieron camino hacia Cápsule Corp.

BUENO ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, VOY A SUBIR EL PROX CAPI EL JUEVES Y EL SIGUIENTE EL VIERNES Y EL JUEVES ETC ETC, POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENS,NO ES MUCHO ESTE CAPI, SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO RELLENO QUE EN LA VERSION ANTERIOR SOLO QUE AHORA HAY PEQUEÑAS DIFERENCIAS, EL SIG CAPI, COMO EN LA VERSION ANTERIOR ES LA BATALLA PERO ESTA VEZ ES MUY DESCRIPTA, PERO NO LO SUBIRE A MENOS QUE CONSIGA POR LO MENOS 2 COMENTARIOS, YA QUE QUIERO SABER SI GUSTA, PORQUE LA VERSION ANTERIOR NO TUVO MUCHO EXITO

BUENO, DEJEN COMENS

BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. 2 ¿es este el final de la tierra?

**BUENO AQUÍ VENGO CON EL CAPI, UN POCO TARDE LO SE PERO ES QUE TUVE ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON INTERNET Y NO LO PODÍA SUBIRASI QUE LEAN SON BIENVENIDOS**

**Un Viejo Enemigo…**

**CAP 2: ¿SERÁ ESTE EL FIN DE LA TIERRA?**

EN CAPSULE CORP...

-¡SE VOLVERA REBELDES Y LUEGO SE IRÁN DE LA CASA Y SOLO PENSARÁN EN DROGAS, SEXO, ALCOHOL Y FIESTAS!NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO O MI NIETA TERMINEN ASÍ!-gritaba Chichi muy alterada al enterarse de que los jóvenes se habían ido a entrenar otra vez sin avisar siquiera

-CALLATE MUJER!-grito Vegeta tapándose los oídos-TUS CHILLIDOS ME DESTROZAN LOS TIMPANOS! Además los mocosos deben entrenar, sino ¿quién defenderá la tierra frente a una posible amenaza? ¿Serás tú?¿o el estúpido de kakaroto quizá? -dijo vegeta con aire de suficiencia

-aunque odie admitirlo estoy de acuerdo con vegeta, si los niños no entrenan la tierra no estará protegida cuando nosotros no estemos-explicó Nº18

-yo no tengo problema con que entrenen pero no quiero que mis hijos se enfrenten a ningún villano, podrían hacerse daño-dijo Bulma preocupada por que sus hijos deban, frente a una posible amenaza, luchar sin la ayuda de Goku, Vegeta o Gohan-además sin Goku con nosotros es mas peligroso porque casi siempre es él quien combate a los villanos y gana, si no es así, entrena al que lo hace; además cada villano es más fuerte que el anterior y costó mucho a Goku derrotar al Dragón de una estrella, imaginen que tengan que derrotar a alguien o algo mas fuerte que él, si ni siquiera llegan al SSJ2-

-cállate mujer, si kakaroto puede llegar a ser tan fuerte los mocosos podrán también-

-Bulma tiene razón, no podrán hacerlo, Marron ni siquiera es saiyan, podrán matarla fácilmente-

-no deben entrenar, se vuelven perezosos y luego serán unos rebeldes-

-además no terminan sus deberes para ir a entrenar, Bra no ordena su cuarto y no hace las tareas del colegio, la semana pasada desaprobó un evaluación de Biología, y Trunks no termina su trabajo, siempre deja documentos sin firmar y se escapa por la ventana, ¿tú qué dices Gohan?-

-de Trunks y Bra nada, pero Pan ha bajado sus promedios y se hace daño en los entrenamientos, siempre tiene moretones y cortes por todos lados, debería dejar de ir a entrenar-

-pero le gusta hacerlo, seguro se siempre presionada por la escuela y quiere divertirse un poco, además ¿9.75 es tan mal promedio?, solo bajó quince centésimas, es un muy buen promedio yo nunca superé 8 u 8.5, es muy inteligente, además si se lastima existen las semillas del ermitaño, el tanque de regeneración o la curación de Dende-decía Videl a su esposo

-¿pero si no llegan a la Torre de Karín o el templo sagrado o a Capsule Corp. y mueren desangrados? Yo no quiero que mi hijo o mi nieta mueran aun- decía Chichi al borde de las lágrimas

-CALLATE! CALLENSE TODOS! YA ME CANSÉ DE SUS ESTÚPIDAS EXCUSAS SOBRE PORQUE LOS MOCOSOS NO DEBEN ENTRENAR!CUATRO DE ELLOS SON SAIYANS, UNO ES LA REENCARNACION DE UN ENEMIGO PODEROSO Y SE FUSIONÓ CON EL MISMO Y LA OTRA MITAD ANDROIDE, LO QUE TIENE QUE CONTAR COMO VENTAJA, SUPERAN A KAKAROTO EN NÚMERO Y ADEMÁS PUEDEN FUSIONARSE, PUEDEN ENTRENAR EN LA HABITACION DEL TIEMPO SI NO TIENEN SUFICIENTE PODER Y...-Vegeta se cortó al sentir un poderoso Ki que en un instante desapareció

-¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Gohan alarmado por la intensidad del Ki

-¿ustedes también lo sintieron?- interrogó Krilin

-es mucho más fuerte que gogeta SSj4 o el Dragón de una estrella-afirmó Vegeta revisando a su alrededor en busca de pistas para saber donde se encuentra el villano

-SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES, SEAS QUIEN SEAS TE DERROTAREMOS!-gritó Nº18 de una manera muy amenazante

-¿por qué no lo intentan?- preguntó el individuo del extraño Ki emergiendo de entre las sombras

-¿QUÉ? ¿TÚ?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos al ver al individuo, que por cierto ya conocían hace un tiempo y problemas les había causado

-si soy yo jajaja he vuelto a tomar venganza-

-¿como volviste? te habíamos derrotado, estabas muerto-

-jajaja eso no es de su incumbencia, solo deben saber que estoy de vuelta y no podrán derrotarme esta vez, conozco todas sus técnicas y sus habilidades, jamás podrán vencerme jajajaj-y con eso decidió hacer gala de su nuevo poder a los guerreros lanzando tres minúsculos kikoha ha Bulma, Chichi y Videl-jajaja espero que sean inteligentes y no intenten pararme porque los mataré en un instante, y luego haré lo mismo con el resto del mundo y el universo jajaja-

-sobre nuestros cadáveres-espetó furiosa Nº18

-pues no será tan difícil entonces jajaja-

-MALDITO! PAGARÁS POR SU MUERTE! NADIE SE METE CON MI FAMILIA Y SALE ILESO GUSANO!VOLVERAS DE DONDE VINISTE Y A DONDE PERTNECES! EL INFIERNO!-gritó vegeta iracundo en cuanto salió del shock que le produjo la muerte de su esposa y se lanzó a toda velocidad en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo en la que él individuo misterioso tenía la ventaja, luego de unos segundos , Gohan, al salir del shock tras la muerte de su madre y esposa y viendo que vegeta se encontraba en aprietos, se lanzó en su ayuda, a tiempo para distraer al enemigo y darle unos segundos a Vegeta para que se recupere un poco tras haber sido golpeado y lanzado duramente al suelo por su contrincante, Gohan detenía y lanzaba numerosos golpes a su maligno adversario, segundos después vegeta resurgió al ataque junto a Gohan y los demás guerreros z que se habían unido a la batalla, Krilin, Tien Shin Han, Yamcha, Nº18, Chaotzu y, en un arrebato de orgullo y estupidez, Mr Satán, sabían que no serían de mucha ayuda pero por lo menos serían como una distracción al enemigo en los momentos de dificultad

En fin, vegeta volvió a la batalla y lanzó una centena de puñetazos y patadas al enemigo, el cual detenía con la minima o nula dificultad, en varias ocasiones los dos saiyans eran expulsados pero los otros guerreros z distraían al enemigo con la intención de que Gohan y Vegeta se recuperaran de las más recientes heridas.

Luego de un rato, varios guerreros z y Mr. Satán yacían golpeados en el suelo inconscientes solo Gohan y Vegeta seguían en pie, pero muy maltratados, en ese momento Karín aprovechó, junto a Pooar, Yajirobe, Mr. Popo, Ox Satán, Oolong y Ro Kaioshin se dispuso a darles a los heridos semillas del ermitaño que Kibitoshin y Karin Habían traído en una escapada a la Torre Karin; el Maestro Roshi y Kibitoshin distraían al villano que los mató rápidamente, no obstante, hizo lo mismo con los que estaban repartiendo las semilla del ermitaño, pero lograron cumplir con sus objetivos y, por lo tanto, los guerreros estaban curados de sus heridas

En cuanto sus energías estaban de vuelta los guerreros volvieron a atacar, esta vez también usaban ataques de Ki.

Gohan y Vegeta estaban metidos en una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el enemigo, Gohan se encontraba deteniendo y propinando golpes mientras que Vegeta preparaba un poderoso ataque

-FINAL FLASH!-escucho el adversario justo antes de ser golpeado duramente por una gran esfera de energía y chocar contra el suelo

-MAKANKOSAPO!-gritó el malvado villano lanzando un ataque formado por dos rayos, uno en forma de hélice alrededor del otro, que apuntaba directo hacia Vegeta, que lo esquivó fácilmente y luego de ello vio un kienzan que se fragmento en muchos pequeños discos que lo atacaban consecutivamente y que no eran muy fáciles de esquivar

-KAME HAME HA!- se escuchó gritar a Gohan, quien lanzaba el viejo, conocido y potente ataque hacia el adversario, seguido de miles de kikohas, ayudado por Vegeta, quien utilizaba el mismo ataque, pero ninguno de los miles de kikohas lanzados dio en el blanco y fueron cegados por un taiyoken lanzado por el enemigo y luego golpeados por potentes ataques que los dejaron semiconscientes en el suelo por unos minutos, suficientes para que el villano ejecutara a los demás luchadores aburrido por la poca diversión que le dieron.

Primero fue el turno de Mr. Satán, quien había sobrevivido a la matanza anterior gracias a su táctica especial: esconderse todo asustado, en este caso tras un árbol, fue asesinado con un kikoha; luego, Tien Shin Han y Chaoz fueron atravesados por dos finos rayos que el adversario lanzó de sus dedos índices (como Freezer) ; Yamcha fue ejecutado al explotarle encima varios super ghost kamikaze attacks; Nº18 fue cortada por un Kienzan dirigido (tsuibi kienzan) Y, finalmente Krilin, con un pensamiento de *no otra vez * se elevó en el aire y finalmente explotó.

Cuando el efecto del taiyoken finalmente desapareció, los dos saiyans se encontraron con que sus compañeros estaban muertos se lanzaron al ataque, Gohan furioso, pero ni aún así en su máximo poder pudo contra el enemigo.

Los saiyans estaban agotados, habían sido dos largas horas desde que el enemigo había aparecido, mientras que el villano se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, ni siquiera el aire le faltaba, podía seguir así por horas pero aburrido decidió terminar rápido y en pocos minutos los cuerpos de los dos saiyans se encontraba en el piso sin vida

-jajajaja, que fácil fue esta vez, pude acabar con esas sabandijas y ahora podré divertirme destruyendo lentamente este asqueroso planeta y luego el universo completo; sobre sus cadáveres jajaja- dijo el villano entre enfermas y horribles risas y poniendo énfasis en las palabras de N18, "sobre nuestros cadáveres"

**BUENO ESE FUE TODO EL CAPI, SI LEYERON EL ORIGINAL SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE ES MUY DIFERENTE Y QUE REALMENTE HAY UNA BATALLA, ME COSTO ESCRIBIR EL PRINCIPIO PERO DESPUES ME SALIÓ FACIL, ES LA PRIMERA BATALLA QUE ESCRIBO ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER QUE PIENSAN SOBRE ELLA**

**DEJEN COMENS, POR FAVOR**

**BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. 3 ¿QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUI?

**BUENO HOLA A TODOS ACA TENGO EL CAPI NUEVO ASI QUE LEAN:**

**Un Viejo Enemigo…**

**CAP 3 ¿Qué Sucedió Aquí?**

**Los jóvenes iban caminando por el bosque hacia Cápsule Corp., debido a que no tenían fuerzas gracias al entrenamiento habían decidido caminar ya que esta acción precisaba menos energía que volar.**

**Los Trunks, Goten y Oob iban delante de las chicas, ambos grupos charlaban alegremente de una u otra cosa.**

**De pronto se oyó un golpe y seguidamente se vio a Goten en el suelo frotándose un gran chichón en la frente y a sus acompañantes riendo a más no poder**

**-no se rían, no es gracioso, dolió mucho-decía Goten haciendo pucheros**

**-pues bien podrías mirar el camino tío Goten, así no te golpearías jajajaja-**

**-jaja eso te pasa por distraído jajaja-se reía Bra aunque en el fondo solo deseaba poder curar su golpe y hacerlo sentir mejor**

**-¿Cómo no viste el terriblemente grande árbol que tienes en frente?-preguntaba Trunks con cara confundida**

**-estaba distraído-dijo Goten de una forma muy inocente**

**-¿en que?-preguntó muy curiosa Marrron**

**-no es tema tuyo-**

**-vamos Goten, cuéntanos-insistió Oob**

**-no diré una sola palabra-**

**-ahora si lo harás- anunció Trunks una vez que las chicas se habían alejado**

**-ok, si estaba pensando en Bra-**

**-¿mi hermana?¿por que?-**

**-por favor no se lo digas a tu padre peo creo que estoy enamorado de ella-**

**-¿hablas enserio? guau, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-**

**-¿no estás enojado no Trunks?-**

**-¿por que lo estaría, es mi hermana, eres mejor que esos tontos con los que suele salir a escondidas de mi padre, además podrías protegerla y te conozco de toda la vida y se que no podrías lastimarla-**

**-gracias Trunks-**

**-pero si lo haces, si la lastimas me asegurare de que tu muerta sea lenta y dolorosa-advirtió Trunks con un tono bien bajo y serie que asustaría hasta a Vegeta, el hijo de Goku solo movió la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo en afirmación**

**-¿y a ti te gusta alguien?-preguntó curioso Oob causando un leve rubor en el pelilila-jaja, si te gusta alguien!¿quien es? a ver dinos ¿quien es?,¿la conocemos?-**

**-ehh, si la conocen es... es es Pan- esto último con la voz tan baja que casi no lo escuchan**

**-¿mi sobrina?-**

**-¿Pan?, guau, primero a Goten le gusta tu hermana y ahora a ti su sobrina-**

**-si, solo te digo lo mismo que tu me dijiste a mi, si la lastimas me aseguraré de que tu muerte sea lenta y dolorosa-dijo intentando imitar a Trunks-bueno eso si Gohan no te mata primero jaja-finalizó con una gran sonrisa al estilo Son y provocando que el pelilila se ponga blanco como una hoja**

**-¿no sería gracioso si te gustaría Marron?-dijo el pelilila a Oob, quien se sonrojó y comenzó a reír nerviosamente**

**-te gusta Marron! wow debe ser coincidencia a cada uno de nosotros nos gusta una de nuestras amigas jaja- apuntó Goten con una cara muy graciosa**

**De pronto los tres jóvenes vieron que las chicas se habían detenido y miraban hacia todos lados, como intentando orientarse**

**-oigan, ¿donde estamos?- preguntó Trunks al darse cuenta que no reconocía el lugar**

**-no lo se, nunca había pasado por este camino- respondió Pan muy confundida**

**-yo te sigo a ti hermano-dijo Bra esperando que solo fuera una broma de su hermano mayor, no quería terminar perdida**

**-yo también- dijo Marron**

**-y yo-acotó Pan**

**-¿como si estuve detrás de ustedes desde que Goten se llevó por delante el árbol?-**

**-bueno, seguíamos tu Ki, sueles ser el que sabe el camino y nos guía-**

**-bueno yo seguí a las chicas- dijo Oob**

**-yo también-**

**-oye Goten, yo te estaba siguiendo a ti-dijo el pelilila**

**-oh genial todos nos seguimos a todos y nadie sabe el camino, estamos perdidos- se quejó Bra en la histeria**

**-oye Trunks-**

**-¿si Pan?-**

**-¿por que rayos sigues a mi tío si no se sabe ni el camino a su casa?- preguntó entre enojada y confundida la joven**

**-si Trunks ¿por que lo haces?-preguntó Goten imitando el tono de su sobrina - ¿eh? espera, si se el camino a casa -dijo fastidiado una vez que comprendió el comentario de su 'amada' sobrinita**

**-si tienes razón, supongo que estaba distraído- dijo Trunks rascándose la nuca**

**-ohhh, estabas distraidooo ¿en que cosa? A ver quiero saber-dijo burlonamente la hija de Vegeta**

**-no es de tu incumbencia-**

**-bueno, bueno, no se peleen solo busquen los ki's de todos para encontrar el camino-**

**Todos intentaron hacerlo pero nadie lo logró**

**-deben estar muy lejos como para sentirlos, solo caminemos, tal talvez así lleguemos a algún lugar- contestó Trunks sin saber que la verdad era otra muy diferente**

**-ok, sigamos-**

**Así siguieron caminando y alrededor de una hora después llegaron a Cápsule Corp., pero al llegar lo que vieron no era lo que habrían querido ver, no estaban todos charlando, Chichi no corría o gritaba a alguien, Bulma no hablaba de inventos con Gohan ni Vegeta se quejada del alboroto, lo que vieron fue muy diferente, los cuerpos de todos los guerreros z, amigos y familiares que se encontraban en la fiesta antes de que ellos se vallan se encontraban esparcidos por el piso sin vida y empapados de sangre, Trunks, Goten y Oob, quienes iban delante quisieron salvar a las chicas de aquella horrible visión pero no pudieron, fue demasiado tarde, ellas lo habían visto todo, a sus padres y amigos muertos allí frente a sus ojos, Marron se desmayó a causa del impacto que le causó ver a todos muertos, mientras que Bra y Pan corrieron hacia los cuerpos de sus padres para intentar encontrar pulso en ellos algún signo de vida, que esto fuera una broma, una cruel broma en castigo por no haber avisado al irse a entrenar pero, no, sus padres se hallaban muertos en el suelo, Oob se había quedado con Marron, no queriendo acercarse a todos los guerreros muertos, mientras que Goten y Tunks fueron a consolar a su sobrina y hermana, respectivamente, ellos también estaban destruidos por la muerte de todos pero debían ser fuertes por las chicas, quienes lloraban sin consuelo, no se habían despedido de ellos, se fueron sin su permiso, ni siquiera avisaron se sentían tan mal, no tenían las fuerzas, tanto mentales como físicas para hablar, o para hacer otra cosa que llorar, y eso hicieron, lloraron hasta dormirse y los chicos las llevaron a la casa y también lloraron hasta dormirse, eran sus padres su familia y amigos, unos no tanto, unos más que otros, pero en fin sus amigos, se sentían mal por no haber estado allí cuando mas los necesitaban, pero ya no debían llorar, esto no había sido normal, no murieron por enfermedades, alguien los había matado y ellos tenían que enfrentar a quien lo haya echo, pero primero tenían que entrenar para ser mas fuerte que sus padres, que cualquiera que sea, tan fuertes como sus cuerpos lo permitan, así podrían derrotarlo y vengar la muerte de todos, tenía que ser rápido, sabían que si el monstruo se encontraba allí afuera, que no tendría descano, mataría a quien se le pasara por el camino, y esta vez no podían revivir a quien muriera, no había esferas del dragón así que tenían que apurarse y hacerse fuertes lo mas rápido posible, esto sería difícil.**

**Al otro día todos despertaron y, para alivio de todos, los cuerpos ya no estaban allí, no querían estar cerca de ellos, les daba miedo, malos recuerdos, tristeza, aun todos se preguntaban porque y quien los había matado, seguro alguien quería la venganza, pero no sabían quien**

**-¿quien lo habrá hecho?- preguntó Bra aun con lágrimas en los ojos y voz temblorosa, como todos en la casa se había despertado deseando que todo fuera un sueño, pero al descubrir que no lo era solo pudo llorar, aún no se reponía del trauma de la noche anterior y las imágenes aún seguían corriendo en su cabeza**

**-no lo se, pero quien haya sido es muy poderoso y nosotros debemos derrotarlo, aunque no siento ninguna presencia poderosa o fuera de lo normal, no lo comprendo- contestó Trunks con una voz casi inexistente, al igual que su hermana y el resto de sus amigos no podía sacar las imágenes de su cabeza, todo el día anterior desde que los vieron por ultima vez hasta que los encontraron sin vida en el patio trasero de la gran mansión se repetían a cada segundo como si quisieran volverlo loco**

**- pero... somos muy débiles, si no pudieron derrotarlo ellos nosotros no lo haremos nunca, necesitaríamos años de entrenamiento-dijo con una voz triste Goten, los acontecimientos de anoche hicieron que las vibrantes y alegres personalidades de todos los jóvenes se desvanecieran, ahora solo había un grupo de jóvenes muy tristes y sin esperanzas**

**-tal vez no hay ningún villano, tal vez solo querían hacernos una broma, como castigo por haberlos desobedecido y no avisar que íbamos a entrenar- dijo Marron quien seguía con la esperanza de que solo eso fuera, un castigo, una pequeña venganza, ella se había desmayado al verlo por lo que no sabía muy bien si esto era real o no**

**-si fue un villano Marron, lo siento, pero es la verdad, talvez camuflo su Ki para que no lo sintamos, pero no entiendo como no pudimos sentir la batalla- dijo Oob intentando encontrar una explicación a lo que había sucedido, aun no podía entender como no lo habían sentido, el tipo había matado a todos, incluso a Vegeta no lo habían sentido, el ki de Vegeta incluso si estaba durmiendo se podía sentir desde donde habían estado entrenando**

**-si, pero debe ser muy poderoso si puede camuflar su Ki de esa manera, seguro ellos no lo subieron para mantenernos seguros, tal vez solo estábamos muy lejos o distraídos-intentó Pan, ella aún tenía un poco de esperanza, de pequeña le encantaba escuchar a su abuelo, Goku, contar las historias de todas las batallas y como las ganó y si algo había aprendido de eso fue que siempre había un rayo de esperanza aún en la mas profunda de las obscuridades, siempre algo inesperado ayudaba a salvar a la tierra su abuelo era alguien que nunca perdía la esperanza, un verdadero héroe, nunca se daría por vencido, siempre había una explicación y una solución para todos los problemas, explicación y solución que deberían encontrar ellos solos, pero lo harían y vencerían**

**-tienes razón Pan, debemos encontrar una forma de ser más fuertes y así poder vencer, pero desearía saber quien hizo todo esto-dijo Trunks quien creía en las palabras de la joven, esa era una de las razones por la que le gustaba tanto, ella siempre tuvo esperanza, incluso si no la había en lo absoluto**

**-yo se quien lo hizo...hizo...hizo...-sonó una voz en algún lugar, hacía eco y era desconocida para todos**

**-¿que? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estas? ¿Porque podemos escucharte?-preguntó Trunks sorprendido por la voz, no había nadie allí, y era casi como si lo escuchara en su cabeza**

**-soy Kaio Sama, les hablo desde el mas allá por medio de la telepatía-dijo el difunto dios**

**-¿usted sabe algo de lo que sucedió-preguntó Pan, si había una esperanza, si había siempre una explicación y una solución para todo y estaba cerca **

**-si, se algo que los ayudará mucho, y lo siento por sus familiares- dijo el extraño ser con sumo pesar**

**-si, las esferas del dragón se fueron con el señor Goku-dijo Bra al borde de las lágrimas habían pasado solo unas horas y ya extrañaba mucho a sus padres, Goten, Oob, Trunks y Pan no parecían tan afectados, sabía sin embargo que por dentro estaban destruidos y que su fachada solo era parte de su orgullo y el intento de parecer fuertes frente a ella y Marrón, quienes no estaban acostumbradas a esto, Goten habia visto morir a su madre y perdido a su padre por años, Trunks también había perdido a su familia durante un tiempo, incluso habían muerto, y estado en varias batallas, Pan había visto a su familia y amigos, además de todos los habitantes de la tierra poseídos por ese monstruo malvado llamado bebi y estado en varias batallas como bebi, los dragones obscuros y alguna otra en su viaje por el universo en busca de las esferas del dragón y Oob también había estado en batallas, incluso fue comido por Vegeta bebi en su forma ozaru; mientras que ellas eran las protegidas, no habían estado en batallas o visto morir a sus familias, por lo que esto les cayo muy mal**

**-tal vez podamos hacer algo, ¿no lo creen?-preguntó esperanzado Oob, no se le ocurría nada que puedan hacer pero tal vez alguno de los demás tenían algo en mente**

**-si, pero en este momento es no es lo mas importante, debemos derrotar al quien haya hecho todo esto cuanto antes-dijo Goten serio, parece que compartía la virtud de su padre de ponerse extremadamente serio en tiempos de batalla**

**-¿y que es eso importante que nos puede ayudar? ¿Sabe quien hizo todo esto?-preguntó Marron muy curiosa, quería saber rápido que era lo que este tipo que les hablaba en la cabeza sabía y los demás solo seguían hablando**

**-si, se quien hizo esto- dijo Kaio Sama con voz misteriosa**

**-¿que? ¿Eso es verdad? vamos, que espera, díganos quien es- dijo algo impaciente Trunks este tipo ya se estaba tomando su tiempo para decirlo y ellos no tenían el tiempo del mundo, es mas, necesitaban más tiempo del que poseían**

**-bueno, bueno, seguro saben de el sus padres deben haberles contado de él, supongo que vino por vengan...-el dios de la galaxia del norte había sido interrumpido por una saiyan muy molesta**

**-¡pero ya pare de dar rodeos y díganos quien rayos fue quien hizo todo esto!- gritó furiosa Pan, ¿este tipo no quería decirles quien había sido o qué? se estaba tardando mucho ya**

**-bueno bueno, se los diré...-**

—**OoO—**

**Bueno eso fue todo, el sig capi lo tendré para el jueves así que esperen y dejen comens de paso**

**Bueno m despido**

**BSS PANNY Y GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
